Devastating Paths
by J.M.Weiss
Summary: When Chloe Vecchio stepped into Parker King's life everything changed. Chloe an experienced lesbian engages on a new journey with Parker only to be devastated by love and trust. Chloe's best friend Jedrek Brady using his past experience with Parker against her to get his way. Will Chloe find out the truth about Parker's and Jedrek relationship? What will happen when paths collide?


Chapter 1 (The First Encounter)

My senses were heightened and confused. I could hear every raindrop hit against my window and slide down. Every click of the circular black clock in my living room was pressing against my skin with every minute that passed. The weight of gravity bearing down on me. I noticed how my breathing was elevated and how it was such a struggle to get enough air to breath. My mind and heart were racing…How could this be happening? How could Chloe do this to my body? Every kiss burning with passion. Every touch filled with desire and need. I wanted to fulfill that need that she craved for. My body ached for her. My body wanted to give every inch of my body to her. I realized that I wanted to give her everything she ever wanted, even though I had no idea what that really meant.

"Chloe, please…don't stop," begged out of my mouth. Chloe looked up with her beautiful brown eyes from between legs to look Parker in the eyes. The look of passion and determination were all you could see in the eyes of Chloe. She wanted to pleasure my body and knew that she had me right where she wanted me. It was like she knew my body. Like she had seen me before and had explored every private surface. As the pressure kept building deep within my vagina all I could do was moan out to her. "Oh God, Chloe…please," was all I could get out of my mouth. Chloe reached up to surround one of breast in her hand squeezing my nipple to a hard point and using her other hand to penetrate my vagina. A feeling I have never experienced consumed my body. Pain and pleasure were mixing together to form this surreal emotion that put me in a pleasure nirvana.

Just when I thought she couldn't push me over the edge, she did. With every in and out stroke of her fingers, every lick of her tongue, every bite and scratch mark, I got closer and closer. "Give in to me now Parker. Just let it go," pleaded Chloe. With that plead I gave in to her letting go of every desire, every fear, every past experience and surged my orgasm towards Chloe's mouth. My hands slammed to her shoulders biting my nails down into her skin as my body arched towards the ceiling. "Fuck…Chloe." expelled through clenched teeth as my body fall down towards the mattress.

As I woke the next day to the sun glaring through my open blinds showing clothes still thrown around my room and my bed sheets all over the place, all I could think about was last night. Chloe had complete control over me. "How though," I wondered to myself? I still haven't opened my eyes yet and my mind was already racing. I slowly opened my eyes to the world around me, trying to grab ahold of the reality around me. I knew I had to get up and get ready for work at the coffee shop or I was going to be late but it felt like gravity was pushing me down against the bed. I was extremely tired from the night before. Well life goes on, I must get up and begin this day.

I moved around the house like a zombie in the night. I knew my routine and could pretty much do it in my sleep. There was no need to put any thought into it. I had been living in this tiny apartment since I got to this city. There wasn't much to it. It had a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom like every other apartment and it had a bedroom just big enough to fit the basic furniture in it. Even though it was small it was still mine and I loved it. I glanced at the clock checking to see how much effect I needed to put into getting ready. The clock read 6:30 am. I really needed to get moving or I was going to be late. Rushing around more motivated, I finally was ready to leave. One more quick glance and a double check of my pockets to make sure I had everything and I was out the door.

Walking up to Cream-n- Sugar Café, the wonderful smell of coffee lifted my spirts. I couldn't wait for my free cup of coffee goodness that I was allowed. Not only was the coffee amazing but it was free so it was double in greatness. Anxiety is the only word I could use to explain with was building deep within me. I knew that Chloe would be walking in soon for her normal order of a large hot latte with sugar, just like she does every day of the week. Was I supposed to act normal like nothing happened? Like we didn't just have passate sex. Was that even possible for me to do? I didn't have time to complete my thoughts before I saw her.

Her beauty was breathtaking. Everything about her was so perfect. Her short brown hair was perfectly in place with just the right amount of hair paste. Her brown eyes were gorgeous in every way and the sun was hitting them in making her eyes seem lighten then they were. Even the way she walked with so much confidence, made me get lost in another world. It was like nothing else matter but her at that moment.

I could tell she was at the counter speaking but I was so lost in her that I stood frozen in the spot I was standing in. I could feel her eyes staring at me, undressing me. She knew every inch of my body and she knew it very well. She knew were every mark she left on me was. Like the bite mark just below my collarbone or the scratch mark that trails from my back to stomach. She marked me as hers and she did it on purpose. The smirk look on her face let me know that she was aware of what she was doing and was waiting for a response from me.

"Hello Chloe, should I get you your usual order," I forced myself to say with a shaky voice. "Parker, you always know just what I need." As she said that she looked me in my eyes with such desire and need that I almost spilled the one thing she was there for. That look…it's the same look she gave me when we were in bed last night. She knows what she is doing to me.

Damn it Parker, don't fall for her.


End file.
